sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Super Special Sonic Search
Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad – pierwszy odcinek serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Początkowo został wyemitowany jako dwudziesty trzeci odcinek. Fabuła Sonic i Tails zostają złapani przez Scratcha i Groundera. Pojmany Sonic, aby się wydostać wspomina wraz z robotami ich stworzenie oraz pierwsze spotkanie. Akcja przenosi się za sprawą retrospekcji Sonica w nieznaną przeszłość. Odbywa się wielkie zebranie Badników. Zostało ono zwołane przez samego Doktora Robotnika. Sonic, niezauważony przez nikogo z obecnych, również znajduje się na zebraniu. Robotnik wygłasza emocjonalną przemowę o nienawiści, jaką darzy Sonica. Ten zaś wraz z innymi uczestnikami żywo reaguje. Rozsierdzony naukowiec oferuje przybyłym nagrodę w wysokości miliarda Mobiumów za pojmanie jeża. Po tym, Sonic ujawnia się twierdząc, że jest wart dużo więcej. Robotnik wzywa roboty do ataku, lecz jeż sprytnie omija kolejne nadchodzące zagrożenia. Sonic wybiega wraz z Tailsem z sali, lecz specjalnie biegnie na tyle powoli, aby roboty mogły go dogonić. Zwabia je do lasu, gdzie rozdzielają się. Sonic zajmuje się unieszkodliwianiem kolejnych zagrożeń, używając przebrań i sztuczek. Robotnik wraca do bazy, gdzie skupia się na stworzeniu idealnego robota, który pozwoli mu raz na zawsze rozprawić się z Sonicem. Wrzuca do maszyny wszystko, co pozwoli mu uzyskać pożądane cechy, a następnie tworzy pierwszego robota. Na taśmie produkcyjnej pojawia się Scratch, który zaczyna oblizywać Robotnika. Następnie naukowiec wyrywa mu pióro, aby stworzyć jego kopię. Robot jednak przechyla dodatkową dźwignię i zamiast jego kopii pojawia się Grounder. Robotnik mimo to jest zadowolony. Po chwili oba roboty zaczynają kłócić się o to kogo naukowiec bardziej lubi. Przerywa to sam zainteresowany, który rzuca w roboty pobliskim stolikiem. Wysyła je na misję pojmania Sonica. Wszystko ze smutkiem słyszy Coconuts, który nie może pogodzić się z degradacją. Postanawia jako pierwszy złapać Sonica i odzyskać względy naukowca. Sonic i Tails biegną, gdy nagle jeż zatrzymuje się. Dostrzegł on stoisko z chili dogami, do którego oboje się udają. Obsługującym stoisko jest Coconuts w przebraniu kucharza. Po chwili ujawnia się przed jeżem i transformuje stoisko w wielkiego robota. Przystępuje do ataku za pomocą mechanicznych łap. Sonic i Tails uciekają, zaś robot wciąż ich goni. Po kilku ruchach łapami, Coconuts używa robota do strzelania w ich kierunku. Sonic dobiega do drzewa, z którego wybija się w powietrze i dostaje się na głowę robota. Jeż używa swojej prędkości, aby zmylić robota, który celuje sam w siebie. Coconuts strzela i niszczy swojego robota. Sonic i Tails odchodzą z miejsca zdarzenia, zostawiając Coconutsa samemu sobie. thumb|left|220px|Scratch objaśnia Grounderowi swój plan W innym miejscu, Scratch i Grounder zastawiają pułapkę. Scratch na grubym murze maluje krajobraz. Roboty planują sprawić, by Sonic wbiegł w mur. Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem, lecz w końcowej fazie Sonic przytrzymuje sznur podtrzymujący konstrukcję i opuszcza ją przed Grouderem, który uderza w mur i roztrzaskuje się. Grounder naprawia się i roboty przystępują do realizacji jego planu. Pomimo początkowego powodzenia, Sonic wydostaje się z pułapki i w przebraniu lekarza doprowadza do zamiany ról. Kolejna zasadzka doprowadza do złapania Tailsa. Sonic, aby uratować przyjaciela, oddaje się w ręce robotów. Sonic i Tails zostają uwięzieni. Scratch dzwoni do Robotnika, aby poinformować go o sukcesie. Ten ma zamiar przybyć na miejsce zdarzenia. Nagle pojawia się Coconuts, który związuje roboty. Sonic zamierza wykorzystać Coconutsa, aby się uwolnić. Mówi mu, aby umieścił roboty w jego klatce, na co ten się zgadza. Po otwarciu klatki, Sonic ucieka z niej i wrzuca wraz ze Scratchem i Grounderem rozkojarzonego Coconutsa i zamyka ich. Jeż uwalnia także Tailsa. Nadlatuje Doktor Robotnik. Sonic i Tails wytwarzają chmurę pyłu wokół klatki z robotami. Sonic w przebraniu kontrolera lotów doprowadza Robotnika do zniszczenia klatki, a następnie ucieka. Akcja powraca do złapanych Sonica i Tailsa. Scratchowi i Grounderowi nie podoba się historia, ponieważ kończy się ona ucieczką jeża. Sonic uwalnia siebie i Tailsa, po czym uciekają. Roboty bezskutecznie próbują ich gonić. Sonic Says Scenka Sonic Says w odcinku poświęcona jest numerowi alarmowemu. Tails chce na niego zadzwonić, lecz Sonic go powstrzymuje. Poucza go, że taki telefon powinien być wykonywany jedynie w sytuacji prawdziwego zagrożenia, jak pożar lub kradzież. Postacie * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Doktor Robotnik * Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad ** Scratch ** Grounder * Coconuts * Arms * Sir Ffuzzy-Logik * Humpty * Dragon Breath * Frankly * Dynamight * Davy Sprocket * Skweel * Spike Ciekawostki * Wszystkich trzynastu złoczyńców z odcinka pojawia się w grze Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. ** Przemowa Robotnika o nienawiści do Sonica przypomina ekran Game Overa z tej gry. * W scenie przy fałszywym stoisku z chili dogami, przez pomyłkę animatorów ręce Sonica są całe niebieskie.